Percy Jackson, MD
by JaceMichAel
Summary: Percy Jackson is a doctor, an arrogant, full of himself doctor who may or may not have once upon a time dated fellow MD, Annabeth Chase. He still battles with PTSD, years after exiting the Army and seeing his brother killed. Can Annabeth heal him, and save him from himself, or is she even willing to try? The Night Shift crossover. Warning: Swearing and make-out scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the Night Shift, I simply own the fact that I got bored at like midnight and decided to combing the two. **

**WARNING: CHARACTERS ARE OC AS OF RIGHT NOW. **

**Don't forget to R and R! 3**

Percy

_Clang. Clang. _Percy jolted suddenly, one eye opening slightly. He winced as he looked through the bars of the holding cell he had become all to familiar within recent nights, and winced as a pounding hammer took residence in his skull.

"Get up Perce," came a voice from outside, unlocking the door.

"Coffee?" Percy mumbled, before rolling off the hard, makeshift bed onto the floor.

The man snorted in amusement.

"Yeah. I'd check under your pillow for that one, princess."

Never failing to astound, Percy did just that, squinting his green eyes as the harsh blinding glare of the sunlight penetrated the concrete cell through a small window at the top. He grunted, not finding this very funny, especially with the ridiculous hangover he had right now.

As he collected his leather jacket and made his way outside, Percy was beginning to regret the starting vodka, and the following martinis, beers, and tequila shots.

"To much," he mumbled.

Approaching Blackjack, Percy attempted a grin, before giving in to the growing pain in his head and giving up. He gave his Harley a fond pat and gingerly tried to put on his helmet that had been hanging on the handlebars. Percy began riding down the road, already trying and failing to come up with an excuse to give whoever his supervisor would be tonight.

About fifteen minutes into the half-hour drive, he spotted an ambulance at the side of the road, and what looked like an EMT rushing from it. Unable to quench his curiosity, he pulled over and ditched the helmet, running to where he saw a man lying down, with three around him. Beyond that, he couldn't make anything out. As he approached, he obviously saw the problem. A large tree branch erupted from the man's midsection, and he was going into shock. He took of his jacket, and rolled his eyes as one EMT told him to give them space. Instantly, he lost the hangover's affects, adrenaline pumping through him.

The friend piped up," Did you say your losing him? Take out the damn branch!"

"We can't, he bleed out," said the EMT, attempting to take the man's blood pressure.

"No he won't," Percy began. "I'm a doctor, were going to take the branch out, and do a DPL."

"We don't have enough blood to transfuse, it won't work."

Percy interrupted. "Yeah, sure. Gimme a couple of saline pouches, a couple tubes, a needle, and a scalpel." His gaze turned to the other EMT. "We're taking out the branch on three. One, Two, Three." He gripped the branch and gently pulled it out, tossing it aside as it came free. True to what the other white uniformed man said, he began to bleed.

"He's bleeding out!" he began.

Percy glanced at the man he was attempting to save. "No he's not. His artery is severed, I'm going to clamp it off. We're going to use his blood." Without looking up, he became exasperated at the slow work the EMT's were doing. "Start a line! GO!"

He took the scalpel and made a one-inch incision near his navel. Pursing his lips, Percy entered the tube into the man, which was connected to the saline pouch.

"Alright. Once this fills up, connect another one, and pump that one into him. The blood bag began to quickly fill, and the EMT connected it to the quick IV insert he had done. Both stared in amazement as the blood began to enter him.

"Holy Crap!" said the one, "it's working!" He turned to Percy, curiosity and astonishment in his eyes. "Where'd you learn that?"

Percy grunted, and began to gather up the medical supplies. "Afghanistan."

Nearly an hour after he had left the holding cell, he arrived at the hospital.

Annabeth

Annabeth opened a hospital curtain into one of the stabilization rooms. She was shocked to see a woman lurching off the bed, grasping at her heart every few seconds. One of her least favorite doctors began to speak to the man standing at her bedside.

"Sir, your wife's defibrillator is malfunctioning, causing it to shock her every heart beat."

The man grasping the woman's hand turned on him. "So make it stop!"

"I'm afraid I can't sir. Policy requires us to wait for a technician to come down and reset it.

Annabeth chose to make herself known. "So what? She's in pain until they decide to answer the phone? Not happening on my watch!"

She pushed past the doctor, beginning to address the woman. "I'm Dr. Chase, and I'm going to reset your defibrillator with this magnet," she said, picking one up off the shelf that sat beside her bed.

"Annabeth, this is my patient!"

"Then you should have been the one helping her," she snapped.

Hovering the magnet over her heart, she watched the monitor as the woman's heart rate began to drop, and she stopped lurching off the bed.

She smiled kindly," That better? It should not feel like a horse is kicking you anymore. I'll get a tech in here, get that reset, and you can get going!"

The husband looked up at her, smiling gratefully at her. "Thank you doctor."

Annabeth started out, raising an eyebrow at her colleague and dropping the magnet in his hand, giving him a disapproving glance. She made her way out cheering in silent victory. Annabeth had been sick and tired of males underestimating the blonde. Well now, the blonde had finally risen above them, and times like this didn't hurt to point this out.

As she exited the room, she heard the unmistakable voice of Percy rising through the ER, describing what he needed for his patient, and boasting about his talent. He never would have made it through residency without her. Definitely him, or what was now him. She made her way towards him, dropping papers on the front desk as she walked by. Annabeth fixed her gray eyes on him as they moved.

"That's a hell of a way to start that shift."

He nodded in acknowledgement, and pulled his shirt over his head. She tried to calm the shiver that ran down her spine, and attempted to keep her eye contact with him as he did so. It revealed a dark, even tan, and a lovely six pack that was too hard to not admire.

"You look like crap," she said.

Percy grunted, green eyes avoiding hers. "I'd blame the tree, sweetie."

Annabeth sighed, exasperated. "I meant your face. You fought again yesterday, didn't you?"

"This one wasn't my fault."

"It never is, is it." She shook her finger at him. "And anyway, I need those reports back! You know that I need these, and yet you've got so much rope you could hang the whole ER with it.

He gave her that cocky grin, and shrugged.

"Dammit Percy. I'm going to ride you all night until I get what I want!" She clamped a hand over her mouth as she realized what she had said. Already trying to backtrack, Annabeth became even more mortified as Percy decided to comment on it.

"Sweetie, I did think you had a boyfriend. His name is Loser, or Luck, or something like that. I'm afraid you can't get your sexual satisfaction through me, though I know after me, everyone lacks there."

Her face flaming, she smacked his arm, "It's Luke, as you well know, asshole."

Just then, Percy's best friend Jason decided to approach. Annabeth had never seen what Jason saw in him. He blanched at the new bruise on his face.

"Annabeth? You do that?"

She glared at Percy, her jaw working as she said," Don't I wish. Idiot is drunk, again. For only the 12th time or so."

Jason grinned mischievously, "Please Annie, I've seen you suck so hard on a bog, you might mistake it for Percy's- ah, yeah. "

Percy faced her, waggling his eyebrows. "That isn't anything. Did you know about the tattoo on her a-?"

He was abruptly cut off, by her jabbing him in the ribs. That damn boy. What was he thinking, bringing this stuff to mind. Annabeth chose to ignore the fluttering in her stomach even as he teased her.

"You shut up!"

Jason smirked. "I never took you for the stamp kind of girl… Though I suppose with him," his voice trailed off as she glared at him. "Never mind."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to smirk, "That's exactly what I thought, Jason Grace."

"Last name?" he started, "Pulling out the big car-". He was cut off as an EMT sprinted into the ER, yelling a young infant. Percy took the bed, calling for an ultrasound immediately, due to a kidney problem the infant apparently had.

Reyna

I sighed as I checked my charts, attempting to ignore the stupid idiot behind me trying to juggle.

"Leo," he began. "You're Reyna, correct? We met during residency. You got like a 34, right?"

I pursed my lips. "35."

He shot a grin at me. "Oh, that's cool. I got like a 35.5 or so."

Then, one of the MD's decided to walk by. He spotted Leo juggling, and winced.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," he said.

"It's fine, I can juggle anything, dear little man. Even lost and found crap."

He rolled his eyes, as Leo began to look super confident. "Fine. It's Grover, by the way. And oh," he said, gesturing to the box Leo had pulled the things out of," that's not the lost and found. That's the box the doctors put stuff in that they taken out of people asses this month."

Leo gagged and hurried to put it down, as I smirked at him.

"Way to go, 35.5"

A blond, blue eyed doctor began making his way towards us.

Grover began introductions. I shook the man I know knew as Dr. Grace, or Jason's hand, and stifled a laugh as he shook Leo's. Grover's appointment of our current medical case however, wiped my laugh off my face.

A forty-some year old man with a cut-up testicles was to be my first patient ever. Damn was I looking forward to this.

As we made our way towards the room, I heard Jason mutter ," Testicles. Even though I just ate. Fantastic."

I couldn't help but grin at the thought that this was where I worked now. Welcome to the night shift at the Manhattan Memorial Hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like it guys! I'm dead tired, so please excuse any mistakes that I might have. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME MORE ENCOURAGED TO WRITE MORE! Wink Wink…**

**Chapter 2**

Nico

Nico paused in his routine cold and flu ER checkup. He gritted his teeth. He hated when people came to the ER with a headache, and disrupted it for people who actually needed the help.

Nico was in the middle of checking a man's blood pressure, when he heard yells from the main lobby. A deep, uncontrolled yell of," I said now, bitch!"

Running out, he arrived in the lobby just in time to see a security guard a nurse who had tried to stop him get knocked on his ass. Approaching the man with his hands up, he began to speak in a calm soothing tone. Now, Nico couldn't remember what he had said. Nevertheless, the man swung with his right arm. Nico took this opportunity, and grabbed the wrist. Ducking under it, he brought it behind the man. He kicked him in the back of the knees, while he wrapped his arm around the man's neck, the kick effectively putting the man's weight on his forearm. Nico held the sleep position for seven seconds, just enough to knock him out, before lying on the ground.

Nico stood, turning the nurse the man had been yelling at.

"If you elevate his feet, he should wake up in just a few minutes. Though," he added as an afterthought," I'd restrain him first. "

He brushed down his scrubs shirt, and began to make his way out of the room.

"Thank you, Dr. di Angelo." A nurse called.

He replied with a brief your welcome, before remembering who she was. June, the old hippie nurse. She had been trying to set him up with one of her nieces for a while now. Yesterday, he had found a number in his locker, and when he looked up, he had found nurse June winking at him, mouthing 'Call her'. Lord help me, he thought.

Annabeth

Annabeth reveled in undoing the buttons of her MD shirt, revealing a modest t-shirt underneath it. A voice spoke up from the other row of lockers.

"Annabeth, you do realize your going to end up doing his paperwork for him, right?

She grumbled for a moment, before shaking her head. "No, because that's why Percy is doing this. He's just trying to get out of the work I'm making him do.

The doctor, who was getting ready for his day shift, chuckled. "How did you live with him, anyway?"

Annabeth's lips pursed. "That was a long time ago, and shut up before I make you." He continued to laugh, and a snort was heard from the opposite side, joining it. "Whatever boys."

Suddenly, a curse. "Dammit! Percy stapled my suit jacket sleeves together again. I know it was him!" Annabeth couldn't help but grin.

The other doctor piped up," I dunno, could've been Jason. Those night shift doctors, they're nuts. "

She was tempted to reply, before her name was called over the PA. "Dr. Chase, report to Mr. Dionysus Dulphine immediately. Dr. Chase, to Mr. Dulphine." Said Dr. Chase groaned and gathered her things, wishing her day shift colleagues farewell.

As Annabeth approached, the door was already open. She summoned willpower, and began to enter. _This is for my career. This is for my career._ This was her mantra for putting up with the jerk. Ten minutes later, as she exited the office, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. It was finally happening! She was being made chief of the night shift. After years of working tirelessly, trying and proving herself better than other doctors her age, and beyond, she was finally moving up in the world!

Percy

Percy was beginning to get frustrated. This baby needed immediate emergency dialysis, and she need it now.

"What's going on with pediatrics?" he called out the door.

The reply came from an intern nurse, "They're saying that Dionysus told us not to admit her!" Percy's jaw clenched as he looked over the crying, and probably hurting baby. She did not deserve this. He grinned down at her, green eyes sparking, and kissed her forehead before marching out the door to find that asshole.

He caught up to him in the hall.

"Why are you refusing to not give Julia the dialysis she needs?"

"I'm not refusing dialysis, I'm refusing it here," came the infuriating reply. Percy began to grind his teeth. This man really got under his skin.

"But Julia's in pain, and she's already here!" Dionysus laughed.

"I don't really care. She'll get the treatment she needs where she was born and diagnosed. Just don't do anything stupid until the ambulance arrives to take her. Percy watched as he walked away, very much wanting to punch him as he had the man at the bar yesterday. Nevertheless, he walked away, back towards the baby, _Julia._

Reyna

Leo and Reyna stood to the side, watching Jason put stiches in the unfortunate man's balls, to put it nicely.

Jason had his jaw clenched, and didn't look at the man if he didn't have to. "I swear, it doesn't matter how many years I do this job, it still always freaks me out to be this close to another man's junk. You know what, I'm going to let you guys finish up. Who want's to go first?"

Reyna looked at Leo, who seemed very close to throwing up. He looked up at the ceiling. "No, uh-uh. Not happening. That's really nasty." He shuddered. "No."

Shrugging, she said," I'll do it. I've seen worse business than that." The young doctor grabbed the needle, and began the suture, wincing when the man nearly jumped off the bed. "Eh-whoops?" However, she couldn't help but grin as both Jason and Leo made noises as the man on the bed did.

Reyna almost laughed as Jason said, "Leo, are you alright? You honestly look like your about to puke." She looked over in time to see Leo looking anywhere but the man's shredded business, and did look like he would vomit any second. Well, this was fun.

Percy

Percy glanced at the clock. "Shit." He was late for a meeting. They were officially announcing the new chief of the night shift, and he had a good idea of what it was. As the man walked into the lobby, he saw that he was right. Annabeth stood in the middle of the lobby, her grey eyes sparkling with her head held proud as Dionysus declared her the new chief. She was explaining the new program with IPads that they would be using as he walked in. Annabeth stuttered, before coming to a halt.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt the Friday night Pep Rally. Please continue on, I just had to take care of the baby." Percy struggled to keep a straight face.

Dionysus nodded," Good. Did the ambulance arrive to take her back to the other hospital?"

Percy shook his head. "Ambulance? What ambulance?" He tried an innocent look, before deciding he was failing anyway, and saying," I decided that she wasn't stable enough to make the trip, and admitted her."

"You admitted her."

Percy smirked, smiling sweetly at his douche of a boss.

Dionysus bristled. "I told you to transfer her back. She was fine to travel.

The green eyed man put on a wide eyed look. "Oh, is that your opinion doctor? Damn," he snapped his fingers," that's right, you aren't a doctor, but just your luck, I happen to be." He was pissed. The girl had been in pain, she was hurt, and needed fixed. Percy fixed her. That asshole. An intake of breath was heard around the room, as well as an "Oooh…." Percy dropped the girl's file on the desk to be taken care of, and he walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey! I feel stupid saying it, but I'm slightly disappointed in the feedback for this story. I almost feel like no one's reading it but I love this story, so I won't stop writing. R And R!**

Reyna

Reyna gasped as Percy opened the door in front of us, opening up to the rooftop. There were tents set up on the right, coolers setting beneath with a couple couches. There were some nurses laying on those, each with a beer in their hands. To her immediate left, there was a makeshift basketball court, one sided, with a hanging set up of punching bags beyond that. Lights were strung along the edge of the patio, making the water in the small above ground pool glisten. This was amazing.

Percy grinned out at the set up, brushing his black bangs out of his eyes. " Pretty cool right? Night Shift only. Come up whenever. By the way, my advice for your first year? Watch, listen, and forget everything you ever learned in med school. We're going to show you stuff they didn't teach you."

He had an almost childlike gleam in his eyes, and his grin was contagious enough that Reyna was soon grinning as well. Percy smirked one last time before running off to join the basketball game.

Leo, who stood next to her watched in admiration. "Percy's such a badass. He was an Army Ranger, battlefield doc, top of his class at John Hopkins med school. I mean, damn!"

As Reyna stared at Leo wide eyed, he rushed to explain.

"Oh, I googled him. I google everyone I meet." He seemed to blush to the tips of his curly hair, even his slightly pointed ears seemed to redden through their darker tint.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go around telling people that."

Just as she spoke, Annabeth pushed the door out. Immediately, Percy's face snapped toward her, as did many others a half second later. "I've got a GSW. Nico, your up."

I watched as he nodded, taking off after her.

Nico

Nico gently pulled at the bullet, satisfied as it pulled out smoothly without any major bleeding. Even so, he frowned as the nurse looked at him urgently. "BP dropping!" He pressed his lips into a thin line as Annabeth came through the curtain.

"What's going on?" Her grey eyes took in the sight before her, analyzing.

"Simply GSW. I've got the bullet but he's still bleeding. "

"You check for fragments?" For the first time, her eyes shot up to look at Nico.

"I got the whole bullet."

She moved towards the other side of the bed were the MD was standing. "Not bullet fragments Nico, bone fragments." Annabeth gestured to the nurse, who handed her ultrasound gel and the actual machine. She started it up, moving on the man's side. "When a bullet hits bone, fragments scatter." Sure enough, there was the fragment. "Right there, the spleen."

Nico scowled. He hated it when he looked like an incompetent young MD. Annabeth always showed him up. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted.

"Get out of the way Nico, I got this. We need to get him to the OR." As Annabeth carted away the gun shot victim, he pulled off his gloves and cursed.

**TIME SKIP**

Percy

Percy nodded towards the nurse. "Dialysis is working. Could you call me if anything changes?"

She nodded and Percy stepped out of the room, only to be greeted by Annabeth. He turned the other way, but she stepped in front of him. "We need to figure this out, Percy."

He cocked his head to the side, bangs hanging in his green eyes. "What is there to figure out? You do your thing, I'll do mine and we don't ever have to see each other."

Placing a hand on her hip, Annabeth rolled her eyes. " Look, all I need you to do is to not try and sabotage any changes I decide to make, and to show some sliver of respect."

His eyebrows rose, fingers drumming a pattern on his jeans. It was a tell tale sign of his ADHD, even as an adult. "Respect is earned, Annabeth. Everyone thinks that you're Dionysus' little marionette."

"I am not!" Her voice rose slightly in volume.

"You're discharging Julie, just like he said to and-"

"After she gets dialysis!" she exclaimed, interrupting. "Look, it's fine that you admitted her, but from now on she has to go to the children's hospital. It would cost us hundreds of thousands of dollars to treat her here."

He began walking away, but spoke," But they live here!"

Annabeth reached out an arm and stopped him from moving. "And what do I tell the next hundred people that come here who need treated? We don't have a ton of money here, Percy!"

His jaw clenched ," I'll treat them." And with that he moved towards the door as Annabeth walked after him.

"Did you really learn nothing from being kicked out of the Army Percy?" He chuckled mirthlessly and without humor but she continued on. " You're an amazing doctor! Fantastic! But for some reason, they decided that they were better off without you, during a war. What the hell does that tell you?"

Percy smirked, "That they care more about bloody politics than lives."

Annabeth tilted her head, analyzing. "This is about you. Do you not see how self destructive and sacrificial you are?" He opened his mouth to reply but Frank, a nurse opened the door.

"Percy?"

He ran a hand through his hair, cursing under his breath. Percy applied a fake grin as Annabeth turned away, hands on her hips and attempting to make it look as if they were not in the middle of a serious conversation. "Yeah?"

He hesistated before saying, "There's a fricken mean dude out here to see you?"

Percy nodded though Frank stayed in the door way. He hovered momentarily before disappearing again.

The grey eyed woman in front of him rounded on Percy. "Your bookie comes to you work to collect and you don't think you have a problem?"

His facial expression hardened. 'I'm sorry, and how much did you spend on shoes this year?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "None of your business. They aren't even remotely the same thing! Just pay your debt and get him out of here." She pushed open the door, but not after looking back and saying, "And don't forget the paperwork I need, damn it!"

Percy stood there for a few seconds before following, grabbing Jason by the arm. "Hey, I need you ATM card, I'm a few hundred short."

His eyebrows rose, "For what?" Wincing slightly, Percy nodded his head towards a large man with tattoos running up one side of his face. "Again?" Percy shrugged. "All right, but you really have to stop betting on baseball, because you fucking suck at it." Jason handed him the card.

"Thanks Jase!" He yelled, walking off towards the ATM.

Jason shook his head, just this far into the night shift and so much has happened already. God knew if they could handle the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

Jason

Jason's gaze shifted from the retreating form of Percy to the approaching Grover. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Hey man, you got time? Matthew's daughter, Christine was having some problems with her stomach." Jason looked toward the girl. She stood at about 5'6 and was about 19 years old. She'd occasionally been in here. Her father ran the all night pancake house a few doors down.

Jason nodded, "Yeah, sure."

The blue-eyed man gently pressed on the lump forming on Christine's stomach, looking up when she attempted to stifle a noise. "Does that hurt?"

She reluctantly nodded, "Yeah."

Reyna looked on, absorbing all she could during her residency. "Has it always been this size, or has it gotten any bigger?"

Christine's eyes flitted up, "It's gotten a bit bigger in the last few months." She shook her head. "I'm really sorry to bother you guys with this, it's just been hurting so much lately that it's been interfering with work. And I need that job."

Jason nodded with understanding, still examining what could be a tumor as Leo spoke. "What have other doctors said?"

The young lady shrugged slightly, running a hand through her strawberry blond hair. "Basically that I don't have insurance and no money to pay either. " Jason nodded, standing up and looking at her.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this." As himself and the interns exited the room, he spoke quietly so only the two could hear. "This looks bad. We definitely need some tests done. Now."

Percy

Percy finished pulling on the latex gloves as Nico, his protégé, stepped into the room. "Let's go Nico. 35 year old female, OD. Two empty bottles of antidepressants found on the scene. Start on the intubation."

The young man nodded, beginning to open her mouth to fit a breathing tube down her throat. The Italian began to speak without looking up. "Screwed up today Perce. I got a simple GSW, and nearly killed the guy." He shook his head. "I've seen hundreds of bullet wounds. I should've known."

Percy made a noncommittal noise as he slid the IV into the woman's vein before saying, "You saw battlefield wounds. You haven't seen any civilian bullet wounds and they're very different. Spending six months as a phenomenal army medic isn't enough to make you a master surgeon."

Nico nodded as if expecting this answer, adding, "To make matters worse, Annabeth shows up and makes me look like I'm crap at my job."

The green eyed man opposite his position looked up," You can't compare yourself to her Nico. Annabeth spent four years during her residency in the Chicago shooting division. That's worse than being in Iraq. She's the one I would trust with my life." His tone held no doubt and Nico shrugged, somewhat accepting.

Percy began pulling off his gloves, grinning slightly. "Alright. Check her over one more time, make sure you've got everything. I'm going to go grab food. I'm starving."

Nico smirked, looking up, "You're always hungry. I've never seen anyone else eat 14 slices of pizza in one sitting." Percy shrugged, exiting the room.

As he approached the exit, the two residents came up. Reyna began speaking, "Jason said to get some blood-work done on Christine, but the tech says that we need Dulphine's permission first…"

She trailed off and Leo jumped in. "She might have a tumor."

Percy closed his eyes, running a hand through his raven black locks. "Sure, I'll Talk to him."

Propping himself up against the door with his arm, he tried to reason with Dionysus. "Look, If you we can't do the tests we have to do, people could die because we can't diagnose them."

The greasy haired man looked indifferent. "Well if they can't pay, they get minimum treatment. We can't afford it."

Percy grinned, beginning to chuckle. "Well if it's money you need, I know how to save a ton! Just shut down the hospital!" He nodded, faking enthusiasm. "Then, you won't have to treat anyone!"

Dulphine glared. "Well if they shut this place down, we won't be able to treat anyone."

Percy waved an arm around the room. "We're the only trauma unit around for a hundred miles, where will people go?"

"Well that's not the way the corporation thinks," came the reply.

His voice rose. "Well, that's the way I think! That's the way we think!"

Rolling his eyes, Dionysus opened the door of the room they were standing next to and gestured for him to walk in. Percy sighed but complied. "Listen punk. You need to get it to your head that you need to listen to me. I can keep this place open. You're a liability. If the man with a tree sticking out of him had died, do you know the lawsuit we'd have been facing?"

Percy raised his eyebrows, "So according to you, I should have let him die?"

"Look, this is not some unit in Afghanistan where you're the man. You're on your last chance." Dionysus paused to take a breath and began yelling, "You either get in line or you are out of here!"

The young man, at 6'4, stood towering over Dionysus' 5'9. He merely stared, jaw clenching, and voice sinking to a deathly calm. "Don't threaten me."

Dulphine attempted to look brave, straightening his blazer. "Get out of my way." He approached the door but halted when Percy stepped in front of it. Violent sea green met a strange purple color as the men were locked in a silent battle of wills. Finally, Percy stepped aside, pressing his lips in a thin line and gesturing welcomingly towards the door handle.

Dionysus began to speak, smirking, "You know, you're not a tough as people say you a-" He was abruptly cut off as Percy whirled around, fist colliding with his temple. Percy smiled a light smile while shaking his head. That had felt way to good.

Dionysus crumpled to the ground as Grover opened the door. "Perc-" he began, but stuttered to a halt as he spotted Dulphine.

Percy looked solemnly at the collapsed figure. "Oh, he fell." Grover seemed to weigh his options before shrugging. "Yeah, okay. I'm good with that." He once again focused on Percy. "Uh- there's a multi-car accident down on the highway. Jason needs you to go with him. Chopper is waiting outside on the roof"

The lanky figure nodded, clapping Grover on the shoulder, chuckling. "Listen, just er- get him some smelly stuff. Anything that smells like him doesn't count." He snickered before walking away towards the chopper. Off towards another scene.

Grover

Grover grinned, looking at the heaped Dulphine. "Hey buddy! You and I are going to have a great time!"


End file.
